Ryan Quaker
An up and coming leader of La Legion de la Gente, Ryan quickly earned his way to be one of the two likely successors of the organization, before being killed in battle. Biography Early Life born in Hidalgo to a shopkeeper and a scavenger, Ryan grew up to comancheros and violence and figured it to be just another part of life. Almost everyday he would watch the comancheros have gunfights, sometimes "fair" ones in the streets, or just drunken ones in the many cantinas and illicit places that they frequented. When he wasn't helping his mother with the store he was usually listening to their stories of raids and fights and the trail. Police Work When he was sixteen, Harland Ross and Pancho Mendoza gathered together those townsfolk who have had enough of the comancheros and formed the People's Legion to rid the town of them. He was in the front of the crowd when Harland shot down the "Comanchero King" Benedicto Aguado, and quickly signed on when the former started the police force of the town. In his time as a deputy he patrolled the streets, breaking up the occasional brawl in the bars, arresting thieves and getting free drinks. He enjoyed the job not because of the people he helped, but because of the respect the people gave him, and the "friendliness" of the women. He had two notable incidents during his tenure as a deputy. His first is when a small group of comancheros infiltrated the town over the course of several days. Quaker discovered their plot to take the town over and shot them down in the shack they had rented. The killing of the four criminals made him famous and very popular in town, although Harland Ross took him aside and told him to get back-up next time something like that happened. The second is what he is known for outside of Hidalgo. On the morning of March 16 2270, six months after he had joined the sheriff's department he shot down two men and their dog. It started as a minor dispute over the possession of a horse between two townspeople, Charles "Charlie" Markiss and Jorgen Butler. Charles went to Quaker and told him his horse was stolen, and brought him to the Butler place to do something about it. There, they were greeted by Jorgen and his brother Frank, a small-time gunfighter down in Mexico, and Frank's German Shepard. After hearing Jorgen's side of the story, that he won the horse fair and square, Quaker did the only logical thing in his mind; he drew his gun and shot down Jorgen, Frank and the dog. Despite the fact that Jorgen did steal the horse, this was the last straw for Ross who had had enough of Quaker's "shoot first" attitude, and told him to leave. La Legión He headed south after being forced out of Hidalgo, where he joined up with Pancho Mendoza and his communist militia. Seeing the group as his way to fame, he quickly showed potential for leadership and war, as he led raids against the rey's soldiers, ambushing patrols sent out from Casa Roja and destroying the camps they made between the Citadel and Roja. With these actions he became a very popular man in the legion, and his "rallying" of the female members was said to rival that of even his leader. His personality caused him to clash with another member of the legion, Hector Medina. Despite his dedication and belief in the cause, Quaker saw Medina as just another peasant follower and never considered him a serious threat to his influence. His ambushes and occasional destruction of a weapons convoy brought him into the top ranks of the legion, where he was a constant adviser to Mendoza on the war effort. Despite wishing for a pitched final battle where he could show his skill, Quaker was satisfied with the brush-fire war as he and his band of former comancheros attacked citadel patrols and camps. His belief in his successor status was shook in 2278 however, by non-other than that "simple peasant" Hector Medina, who had not only wiped out a citadel garrison over fifty strong, but had also liberated a town for the cause. Now a definite third in the legion, Quaker became bolder in his raids, attacking more frequently, destroying a small army at Bradley's Stand, even leading the first charge during the attack on Casa Roja. After the "Ride around Cristobol" and the retaking of Casa Roja, Quaker and his comancheros headed south to attack more soldiers and attract comancheros for the final push. After he shot Hector Medina dead after the final attack on Casa Roja, Quaker and his men rode back to Mendoza and told him what had 'happened'; Citadel Forces had breached and entered the outpost, killing Medina before he could retake it. When the legionaries laid siege to the citadel, Quaker and his band patrolled around the perimeter, looking for reinforcements or supplies. He rode into the Shantytown during the final assault, only to be cut down by a sniper of La Guardia del Rey. Personality Unlike most other members of the legion, Quaker cares very little for the common man. In fact, he has never read Marx, Lenin, Guevara, or anyone else that his leader goes on about in his speeches. If he was to read them, and learn what Communism is he would find it uninteresting. The political systems he does find interesting are ones that would have have him in charge and everyone else obeying him. He actually respects Rey Cristobol for running things himself, but finds the Legion as his best way to power. He is a daredevil, always finding opportunities to engage in fist, knife, and gunfights, mainly to show his superiority in them. While he does have friends in the legion, he is always thinking about what he can do to get from them, more than whether he actually likes the person, a trait most likely ingrained from his childhood of watching comancheros. He is a true opportunist, killing children and women if he feels like it could serve him later on, thus he keeps only comancheros with him, and any paisanos usually end up as "casualties." Equipment Believing in being prepared, Quaker carries many things with him, including rope, blankets, tarps, spare parts for his guns, extra knives, lighters and fission batteries. For his person, he always wears practical trail clothes, with riding boots and hat. He carries two .357 magnums in holsters on his gunbelt, along with three-dozen rounds for them. In addition, he also has a 10mm pistol that is usually tucked in the back of his waistband and a straight razor hidden in a special pocket in his hat. He also keeps an automatic rifle ready on his saddle, in case he finds himself on either side of an ambush. Category:Characters Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico Category:Deceased